In today's world, most of the mobile phone users want to keep their own phone number when they change a mobile service provider (SP). Conventionally, a Number Portability service can allow a mobile user to switch the SP while keeping the same phone number. However, switching the SP while keeping the same phone number may take significant time and processing efforts due to a unique porting code used by the SP. The mobile user may explore and choose the next SP. The mobile user may have to call the SP administrators and ask them to generate a unique porting code. The paper work such as porting form(s) may be required in order to initiate the process of switching the SP. Typically, the mobile user has to exchange several SMSs with the SP administrator. Also, the mobile user may need to submit some documents including a passport size photo and an identity proof (i.e., driver license, voter ID card, etc.). The mobile device user has to pay the existing bill and make the complete payments to the SP up to the SP switch date. Only then, upon successful verification and approval, a new SIM card may be issued to the mobile user. This process generally takes up to 15 working days depending on the SP. Accordingly, the process of switching the SP needs to be more efficient. As discussed herein, conventionally, the process of switching the SP while keeping the same phone number is limited by paperwork, phone calls, SMSs, etc. As such, what is needed is an efficient and robust one-step automated process for efficient switching of the SP.